Una Noche Para Toda La Vida
by Perla Floyd
Summary: Este es mi primer One- Shot de este genero, Un gran One-Shot lleno de amor, confianza y sobre todo un vinculo especial entre Blu y Perla.


**¡Hola!, Hace tiempo que no escribo un One-Shot, bueno se me ocurrió una idea de escribirlo, pues espero que les guste es clasificación Lemon, ¡PERO! Es un Lemon muy muy diferente a los cuales están acostumbrados a leer, y si les gusta lo sucio o lo grosero lo pervertido, se que suena grosero; Pues no leean esto y los invito a darle Click a la ventanilla de regresar.**

**Ahora si están convencidos de leerlo está bien, empieza el One-Shot.**

**DISCLAMER: Rio la película y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de FOX y Blue Sky.**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Era un viernes por la noche, para ser más precisa era la medianoche.. Estábamos ya en nuestro nuevo nido, ya se hacían más de unos cuantos meses que habitábamos en aquel lindo y humilde hogar.

Ahora que lo pienso han pasado ya un año desde nuestra gran tarde que fuimos a celebrar nuestro aniversario al club de samba de Pedro y Nico, Fue un año lleno de discusiones, Celos, Angustias, Celos, Discusiones, Celos, Discusiones y más que nada _**Amor. **_Un amor sincero muy difícil de describir, que solo sentimos el uno por el otro, un amor tan puro que nos hace felices a ambos.

Y, volviendo al tema, hay estaba yo, afuera de nuestro hogar amoroso tomando la cálida brisa de Verano, estaba tan sumergida en la brisa como mis pensamientos… ¿Sera ya ahora mismo el momento indicado? Al parecer ya nos conocimos casi a la perfección, después de un año de relación me parece correcto... Después de todo tu eres mi compañero que me ha salvado la vida, y eso merece una recompensa ¿O me estoy apresurando? Quizás me tengo que despejar de esas ideas y dejar que todo fluya a su tiempo... Pero... Cada vez que parece que va suceder algo, yo lo interrumpo con mis nervios, miedos y dudas...

Que no se por qué lo hago, si yo realmente quiero entregarme a él, y demostrarle mi amor en el estado más puro. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Tomar la iniciativa o dejar que sea una noche más?, mejor tomo la iniciativa porque él dijo que jamás aria algo que yo no quisiera.

Lo amo con todo mi corazón y ser, están caballeroso, tan respetuoso… a pesar que sus hormonas le juran una mala pasada. Bueno, eso no importa tanto porque nos amamos, y se supone que es lo más normal ¿No?; Aun así tengo tantos nervios por no saber por dónde empezar, teniendo en cuenta que jamás me he acostado con alguien... Bueno más que para dormir, y con Blu, pero eso es otra cosa.

¡Dios mío! Ya llevo más de una media hora afuera, de inmediato que me puse de pie, -No sé cómo y porque- Idee y puse en marcha _**"Mi plan"**_, Decidí entrar, pero me quede parada en la pequeña puerta ¡10 minutos! Para pensar, me decidí al fin temía que el ya estuviera dormido, pero no fue así ahí estaba el leyendo un libro acostado en nuestra "Cama".

Me miro de reojo, pero volvió a centrar su mirada en mi, abrió sus ojos cafés que tanto me vuelven loca como platos, al verme tan muy bien arreglada –Te ves hermosa- Me dijo con una sonrisa hermosa y haciéndome un lugar en la cama.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra me acerque a él, me arrodille, lo tome por el cuelo con mis alas (Manos) y comencé a besarlo con cierta inseguridad, pero con ternura, amor y una pequeña pizca de pasión. Lo note aun mas sorprendido en ese momento, pero correspondió mis besos y empezó a acariciarme el cuerpo. Esta era una sensación muy desconocida para mí, ya había estado excitada antes, en uno de esos intentos fallidos, pero esto era distinto. Comencé a temblar de nervios y ansias cuando sentí que su pico (Labios) se separaba de mi pico (Boca) -Perdón si me sobre pase, como te dije antes, no haremos nada de lo que tú no quieras o no estés preparada- Me dijiste mirándome a los ojos con un tono seguro y un poco agitado.

A un no salía ninguna palabra de mí, así que solo atine a volver acercarme lentamente para volver a besarlo, acariciarlo, y esta vez con un poco mas de seguridad. Definitivamente quería hacer esto, el amor que sentía y siento por él es más grande que cualquier duda o miedo.

Lentamente me recostaste en la cama y, acompañadas por tus besos y acaricias, ellas se volvieron cada vez más intensas y cada vez en lugares inaccesibles... Bueno inaccesibles para los demás, para el todo era válido. No hablábamos, mis pensamientos no me dejaban en paz pero aun así me dejaban gozar plenamente el momento.

Separaste tu pico (Labios) de los míos para colocarlos en mi cuello y besarme apasionadamente mientras acariciabas mis pechos (Busto) y yo tu fuerte espalda. Mis suspiros eran cada vez más fuertes y su excitación podía notarse en el aspecto físico, lo que hacía que mas excitada me sintiera.

Bajaste una de tus alas (Mano) a mi parte "Personal" al cual yo reaccione inmediato cubriéndome con mis alas (Manos). Me miraste sorprendido, casi decepcionado, por lo que me lamente y fui quitando mis alas, y sonreíste de una forma tan tierna que hiciste que mi cuerpo temblara.

Te colocaste sobre mí, y yo empecé acariciar tu fuerte torso, tome el coraje y empecé abajar más de tu abdomen, y subirlo con un ritmo suave. Mi cuerpo ardía, temblaba, y mi pico (Boca) solo emitía suspiros.

-¿Estás segura que quieres hacer esto?- Me pregunto con ternura. Asentí con la cabeza y simplemente deje de mirarlo a los ojos ¡Ya ni podía ni mirarlo!

-Se que un momento te dije que no comiences algo que no ibas a terminar, pero no quiero que te sientas obligada a nada, también es mi primera vez y quiero que sea un momento especial, no quiero que sientas nervios o lo hagas por compromiso- Me dijo apenas estando a unos centímetros de mi pico (Boca) mientras me miraba, mientras que mi mirada estaba desviada por la vergüenza.

El hecho de que el también fuese virgen me consolaba un poco, aun que no opacaba mis nervios en lo absoluto… Pero no tuve más alternativa que hablar, aun que seguía sin mirarlo a la cara –Los nervios son normales, no te preocupes, quiero esto… y lo quiero contigo-Le dije casi susurrando y con mi cara más ruborizada.

-Entonces tranquilízate solo un poco… Toma conciencia que soy yo el que esta frente a ti, el hombre que te ama y con quien pasaras el resto de tu vida, ten confianza, estamos en la misma situación- Me dijiste tan calmado que no parecía real. –Te amo demasiado _**Perla**_-.

Esas últimas palabras hicieron que por fin pudiese verte otra vez a los ojos –Yo también te amo, Gracias por ser el hombre de mi vida- Tras dedicarme una sonrisa nos volvimos a besar, esta vez con mucha más pasión y seguridad, acariciándonos todas y cada una de nuestras partes de nuestros cuerpos. No podía parar de disfrutar, era la sensación más hermosa que había experimentado jamás. Saboreaste mi cuerpo completo, aun que yo no me anime a pasar más de tu abdomen, dejando marcas de besos en abdomen y cuello, al igual que tú hiciste conmigo. Después de varios minutos así me dedicaste una mirada bastante pervertida que hizo que me ruborizara, estaba mojada a causa por todos tus besos por mi cuerpo, y el roce de nuestras partes intimas. Volví a sentir un poco de nervios, cuando supe que el momento de perder "Mi virginidad" completamente sucedería en solo segundos, pero tu sonrisa me hacía sentir seguridad, y tu cuerpo excitado me hacia desearte cada vez más, era una mezcla total de emociones.

Abrí mis piernas para dejarte entrar por primera vez, y aunque lo hiciste muy suave y delicadamente, el dolor era casi insoportable… y a la vez se sentía tan bien. Comenzaste a mover tu cuerpo a la vez que cada movimiento iba haciéndote entrar cada vez a mí, intente ayudarme moviendo mis caderas, y además, para sentir más placer de lo que ya estaba teniendo.

Luego casi de una hora así, sentí una explosión dentro de mí. Una sensación de placer extremo me evadió, y me hizo gemir a gritos, oportunamente terminaste al mismo tiempo que yo, haciendo más llevadero el hecho que tan placentero terminara casi al instante. Te recostaste sobre mí y adarme un pequeño beso en el pico (Labios) lleno de ternura.

-Gracias mi amor, te amo tanto- Te dije todavía abrazándote y ya con los ojos cerrados.

-Yo también te amo preciosa. Gracias a ti, por hacer mi primera vez la mejor noche de mi vida-. Me dijiste con amor, y lleno de ternura al cual terminamos ambos dormidos profundamente.

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_Gracias por leerlo espero que les haya gustado, si no es así acepto cualquier crítica (Que no sea grosera) aun así espero que les haya gustado, no siempre tiene que ser un lemon lleno de violencia y cosas pornográficas totalmente obscenas; gracias por leerlo, hasta la próxima mis lectores._


End file.
